Healing Our Wounds Together
by Missbexiee
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata don't seem like a likely pair. Hell, the two have never even talked. But what happens when the pair witnesses the other at their worst? A suffering post-madman Sasuke, and an in-denial Hinata - still in love with Naruto, regardless of his new wife and child. They've both been hurt to the point of needing repair. Can they find comfort in each other? Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

_Wow, okay... let me first say I am really excited about this story. This will be my FIRST Sasuhina, but I am really proud of it. I've gotten a lot of hate these past few days for liking this pair... but I really hope I can explain my reasoning behind why/how it COULD work with this story._

_I've never been so excited about sharing a story with you guys before!_

_Enjoy, and feedback and comments are appreciated like always! :)_

_..._

I let the fresh Konoha air flow through my nose. There was something about the air here. Perhaps the surplus of trees added to the freshness of it. Or maybe I had been too deprived of real nature while training under Orochimaru.

Regardless, that time was over. It all was over really.

I grab my bearings that I had placed to my left on the park bench. Always such a nice scene in Konoha, I can't help but taking a break to enjoy the view. Walking was one of my favorite things to do here as a child. I'm glad I have the opportunity to do it once more.

My sandals tap the dirt as I stand. I follow down the path I always do. Serenity. Could it really be I was at peace? Nothing more for me to do? I glance over to my left. Four children laugh wildly as they chase each other around, yelling hyped comments at each other.

I chuckle inwardly. The purity of a child. Not a care in the world. That's how it should be.

My body seems to have memorized the way, seeing as my feet take me along without my demands. Well, it should be well-known to me by now, I visit him everyday. My mind is allowed to drift as my body moves on action. Of course it breezes over the question I ask myself everyday...

What was there for me?

Madara was killed. I served my time and had had my trial. I've more or less repaid my wrongs... None of them truly trust me, or forgive me. I assume this is the price to pay, and I accept it as such. I wish I could do more though. I wish I could be that boy I was before everything happened. To be a pure child once more.

The foliage creates a narrow path around me, as the path becomes less and less visible. I follow into the encompass of trees, darkening into shadows around me. I suppose I shouldn't dwell anymore on the question... my brother will answer it for me.

He will help me. Like he always does.

The sun sets pleasantly around me. Allowing the trees to dance with colors of reds and oranges. What a fitting place for such a great man. I smile without even knowing where I stand. But I look down and see it.

The sight almost causes me to lose myself in emotion. My breathing quickens a bit as I try to hold everything back. Quickly. Lock them all away. I shut my eyes tightly and grab my forehead in pain, it aches unbearably with the thoughts. Those haunting thoughts. The pain of my brother's loss... it's still so fresh and tender.

"Brother! I'm so sorry," I choke out. I drop to my knees as I caress the carved rock. My lip trembles, and I let the tears fall. He's the only one I would let see them.

I can almost feel his embrace around me. These pass few days he's been hinting at the fact I need to open up more. That I don't just come to him to open up. To open up to others. To find a special someone who understands and listens.

Apparently big brother had forgotten Naruto was supposed to fill that role. My best friend... but he is hinting at someone else. A 'special someone'. I will never understand his words sometimes... but just his strong arms around me. That'll do it.

I trace the indented letters with my fingers. Itachi Uchiha. The greatest man who ever lived. My big brother. My savior. What I would do to have him here. To fall into his arms as a young boy once more... one more time Niisan. To just hear you say my name!

I hear a twig snap behind me and extinguish the emotions. I turn behind me, sharingan scanning the trees. Who moved? Who is there? Being a ninja trumps any possible mercy, even in my hour of regret.

"Sas-s-ke!" A high pitched voice comes out from behind a willow. I know that voice... A young girl with long black hair and hushed eyes slowly reveals herself. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Why were you watching me?" I ask, confused by the interaction.

"Naruto had sent me to make sure you're safe... sorry..."

I try to offer a friendly smile, that probably comes off strained, "It's no problem."

I turn quickly to glance at Itachi once more. We hadn't finished our conversation. I need to know my path. What is my next step to helping the village and the Uchihas?

"Were you crying?"

I jump a bit, surprised once more by the voice. Hinata has inched closer to me. She kneels down to me, and squints to read the grave. Upon figuring out the connection she bites her lip a bit. I don't want her to feel sorry for me. It's unnecessary.

"My brother was a hero," I blurt out in the silence. I hardly know the Hyuuga girl. We've never really talked.

"You are too... You helped Naruto..."

I snicker, "The dobe sure needed my help, didn't he..."

She blushes a bit. I turn once more to ignore her... but that doesn't seem to be the option anymore. Her hand brushes my shoulder.

"I'm sure your brother would be proud of you," her voice is so soft. Even from right next to her, she's almost inaudible.

"I hope so."

The evening seems ruined. I'm sure Itachi will understand, I'll have to see him alone tomorrow. What was Naruto worried about anyways? Was it the same thing I was? My future?

I shake my head. I sigh, but try to not do it too visibly, "Would you like to join me for dinner, Hinata?"

Her face turns bright red. Like a tomato almost, I compose my Uchiha emotionlessness, but inside I am smiling a bit. It was just dinner.

"Um, sure!" She smiles sheepishly.

I cock my head, "You're really shy aren't you?"

She looks to her feet, "I'm just... well..." she starts pushing her fingers together in a panicked manner. I stand up and offer her my hand, she takes it as I pull her up.

Her eyelashes flutter downwards once more, "I'm sorry I'm so shy... We've just never really talked, and," she giggles a bit, "and, well, I'm like this around everyone."

I grin a bit as I help lead the way out of the darkening forest. Taking one last look behind me. Sleep tight, brother.

The cold night air blows past us, I tighten my green jacket around my shoulders. It was always cold around here in winter... Hinata sways slowly to my right. I look down at her once more. She always seemed to talk about Naruto.

"So you and Naruto are pretty good friends? I'm always with him, and you seem to be around a lot as well, weird we've never really talked."

She nods, "Naruto is amazing isn't he..." I watch her eyes drift off in a love stained trance. Her cheeks flush once more and she enters a special world. One I can't see.

I continue stepping through the forest silently. Letting her finish whatever memory or dream she is experiencing. Must be hard for her... to so obviously be in love with a man who already has a wife and baby.

Her innocence reflects off of her, almost illuminating in the moonlight. I grunt, thinking about the horrible mind games Naruto has played on this poor girl... Her step has a special bounce as she notices how much quicker I am walking. The dobe was always clueless.

The streets are busy tonight. Bustling with energy and people rushing to buy from the stalls. I nod to Hinata to follow with me on the other side of the street. She hops up beside me once more. I can't help but smirk. I'm sure she's still thinking about Naruto. The irony is almost comical.

But I really can't remember ever being in conversation with her before. I mean, we both come from the two strongest clans of the village, but that's meaningless since, well, there are no more Uchiha. I bite my lip. It's always hard to say that.

I suppose I am the leader of my clan. This afternoon's question floats into my mind again. What is my point in life? The enemies were gone, the peace was reached... I sigh again. What do I do with myself?

"Sasuke..." the soft voice comes out from below. I look down at her with questioning eyes, and she continues, "I... I don't really hate you. No one does."

I stop walking. Hate. I thought they all hated me... and they had every right too. I shake my head.

"We're all really happy you're back, but it's just..." Her voice lowers to a hush and I shake my head again.

I was a monster. They all hated me. Don't lie Hinata. Please. Don't blatantly lie in front of me. Every time they walk pass me, they whisper and glare at me, casting me further into my personal guilt.

The trial was the hardest of it all. Sitting before the Kages... the very Kages I had tried to kill. I shut my eyes as the memory encloses my mind. I made mistakes! I know I did! The emotion boils inside of me, as it did while I watched Naruto speak on my behalf.

He stood there, after it all. His anger and resolve pouring into the audience. Let Sasuke be free, that's what he said. And what did I do? The entire time I watched, only focused on my feet... to weak to even stare up at the madness I had been tainted with.

I still haven't thanked him for that day. And I don't think I ever will. He doesn't expect me to anyways. He knows what I am feeling... whether I will ever admit that or not.

I rub my head as the pounding pain from thinking too much begins. Why was I so stubborn? Why was I so... Uchiha?

"Sas-suke? I didn't mean to bother you..."

I look through my fingers and find a warm Hinata peering up at me. Her sad eyes look to me... with that clear purple film... And her lashes that perk out from her expression...

I shake my head nervously, I can't help the redness pouring onto my face though. I feel it getting hotter and hotter, "No n-no... It's okay..." My robotic response probably isn't helping my embarrassment. I try to wear a nervous laugh, but it doesn't go well... I just sound like I am going to eat Hinata. Why Sasuke? Why were you like this?

I gulp the ball in my throat and continue down the street. My feet move quickly as I mentally slap myself in the forehead. My mother would scold me for those kinds of thoughts...

My body turns abruptly. I am surprised as I turn down the small alley, my mind had been so consumed. At least my body will always know what to do.

I turn to the door and unlock it, holding it open for Hinata. She enters and her eyes gaze upon the small room. I join her. There were cracks in the walls, and I had never decorated it. I know it looks like shit. It's the best one Konoha would give me.

They wouldn't let me live in my old house either, no it wouldn't be healthy for me. I scoff at the annoying conversation I was forced to have with Tsunade about my mental health. I was stable... sure... Kakashi volunteered to be in contact with me, and naturally, so did Naruto.

But I don't need anyone watching after me. I'm not insane. Tsunade even had the gall to tell me I should meet with her every Friday. So that we could explain my pain. She seemed so interested in the hell that goes on in my mind. It sickens me.

I roll my eyes and direct Hinata to the dining room, which is also the living room, and the kitchen... She takes a seat at the table and I open my refrigerator. I pull out the fish and fire up the stove. I can feel her stare on my back.

"It'll be ready soon, make yourself at home..."

She repositions her weight and sits in the chair. I pour her a quick glass of water and hand it to her. She begins sipping it. I don't know why, but I like this. Both of us have nothing to say, so we don't open our mouths. We're both quiet, thinking before we say anything. It's amazing and so peaceful.

I flip the fish onto their sides as the oil sizzles and pops.

"Sasuke, it helps if you add a little salt. That fish can sometimes be dry, and the salt will pull out more flavors..."

I turn to face her, surprised. She smiles downwardly and stands up. I watch her move over to me, and take my hand. I instinctively remove it from her grasp.

Her eyes make that sad expression once again. Great, now I feel like a jerk.

She does something with her mouth that I have been doing all my life. I watch her force a smile my way. Never before have I seen another person do it.

I shake my head and move to set the table. I place the wooden plates on the top of the mahogany and add the chopsticks to their left. I switch on the hot water and wait for the tea to boil. Hinata works furiously as she seasons and cooks the fish to perfection.

We made a good team.

"Ow!"

I turn as I hear her yelp, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she laughs, "I just... the oil... It's fine. I'm so clumsy!"

"Let me see it, I can help."

Her face turns bright red as I grab her arm. I don't know why she's blushing if she's injured. She turns off the stove and I scan her arm. The little oil burn was about the size of a shurkien ring. I pull her over to the sink and pour ice cold water on the burn, rubbing it gently with a towel.

I hear her muffled groans. The water is freezing. I've learned since I was younger how to treat burns. How many times had I burned myself just trying to learn my clan's basic fire jutsu? The water should numb her hand.

"It'll be alright Hinata, good news is that it's just a small burn. It will be tender the next few days, but the skin will do its magic," I wipe off her hand and grab a cup off the shelf. I pour some soy milk into it and dip her hand inside.

She makes an 'ohh' shape with her mouth. Milk offers a silky relief from the pain. I help her over to the table and she smiles, "I don't mean to be a burden..."

"Nonsense, you're not a burden," I reply without even thinking at all. Why was I so gentle with her? I hardly know her and yet... I place the fish on a plate and bring it over to the table. I quickly scoop out this afternoon's rice still sitting in the cooker.

We both sit and stare at each other. She awkwardly brushes back one of her long strands of hair. She really had nice hair, soft, and dark... It reminds me a bit of my mother's.

A few minutes of silence pass and I look to Hinata with a confused look, "Ladies first..."

She gasps and quickly tries to fill her plate, like she didn't quite understand me and now she thinks she made a mistake. She didn't do anything wrong though. I grab her hand quickly.

"You're injured, I can fill your plate for you."

I place the fish gently on the plate and add a dollop of rice to the side. Her eyes glance away... mine do too. How awkward we both were. Nothing in common. Nothing to talk about... I should probably strike conversation soon. Ugh. I can finally channel my inner-Shikamaru and say, 'what a bother.'

She nods gratefully as I finish giving her the food. I fill my own plate up generously. I had been training a lot today. I smile and bow down to her as I open my chopsticks.

"Sasuke, I don't mean to be a bother... but... can I take my hand out of the milk?"

My eyes jolt up and my mother's words come to mind, "Of course not! You need to wait at least thirty minutes! Otherwise it will scar, and your pain will be unbearable!"

"Oooh!" Hinata replies gasping.

I lower my voice and try to smile, trying to show her I'm not a horrible monster. I take my chopsticks and pick off a slab of fish from her plate. I skillfully offer it to her lips. She parts the opening and I let the meat slide through.

I never noticed the plumpness of those lips before, they shine a bit now with the grease from the fish. Hinata goes red once more, but a shy smile sneaks onto her face.

My mind takes that as a, keep doing it Sasuke, moment. I continue for a few bites. Then I take a bite of mine. The fish tastes incredible. She really was really good with seasoning! I offer her another piece. And then take mine. Her. Me. Her. Me.

"Oh, thank you very much for the food, Sasuke. But now I am full," she smiles.

I force myself to chuckle. Act like the people in the restaurants. The people on the streets. Be a human, it can't be that hard.

"You can eat more, you look like the kind of girl who likes to!" I smile, piling more fish onto her plate.

She gasps and quivers her lips, "Do you... really think that?"

"Think what?" I ask, not following. I move over to the counter where I grab my tea kettle. It sways as I bring it back over to the table and pour some into Hinata's cup. She takes it sheepishly and smells the flavoring.

"Green?" She asks with bright eyes.

"Yep, it's my favorite."

She blushes lightly, "Mine too."

We sip our tea in silence. I like this. Everyday I am surrounded only by silence...but this is a different type. It's like we're just enjoying the fact that another person is in front of us acknowledging our existence. The Hyuuga girl was different. Yes, much different from the rest.

"How has your cousin been? I haven't seen him... well, since I left," I ask after taking a long swig of the hot green liquid.

Hinata's eyes grow wide. I see her nostrils flare a bit as tears break through those pale eyes. What did I say?

She tries to laugh for a moment, but fails as tears choke out. I don't know what to do. Why do girls insist on crying in front of me? I can't comprehend it. What did they want me to do?

I sit in the chair and stare at Hinata. I don't move. She wipes her eyes and shakes her head. I suppose she will tell me why she is experiencing this emotion.

"I'm sorry... It was my fault. They all tell me I didn't do it, well some of them, but..." Her voice gets caught in a cough.

"But what?" I ask, confused. I had missed out on a lot of Konoha gossip in my absence. I am still catching up.

"Well, Neji stepped in front of me. To protect me... to save his weak cousin. I killed him. I never wanted him to die. I loved him!" She cries out a bit more.

I slump back into my chair. Neji was dead, huh? Interesting... Hinata wipes her tears a bit more. I grab a towel off the kitchen counter and hand it to her.

"I don't think you killed him... he just loved you."

She looks up at me, almost with a bit of scorn in her eyes, "Easy to say, huh? Who killed Itachi?"

My heart stops. Shit. Why did she have to go and say that? The room begins spinning around me, dancing in joy and laughter while I suffer. My breathing creates a heavy beat, as the fish mixes with my guilt in my stomach. They all mix together and the bile of my wrongs and nightmares regurgitate through me.

Itachi. My brother. The inside of my nose stings as my face prepares for my tears. But no, I can't cry in front of this girl. I shake my head as I stand abruptly.

The blood rush causes me to fall and I lean on the counter holding my head, ready to rip out my hair. To end this mental torment. This constant game my head plays with me, when the reason of my brother's death is thrown back into my face. I grab my scalp and dig my nails into it. My breathing is relentless, I can't seem to calm my pulse.

Everything is gone.

I look around and see the room engulfed in blackness. Where did Hinata go? Who cares... you'll always be alone in this. Hideous visions attack me. Itachi. My brother! The first tear falls as my wall built around my eye lid breaks. My entire body shakes as every single mistake is thrown back into my face. Every singe thing I thought was right, but turned out to only hurt someone I cared about. The all smash into my face like a fist.

There is no more light. I kneel down, sliding down on something behind me. I resume my usual position. Pulling my legs up to my chin, shoving my face downwards. Shutting my eyes so the blackness will leave. Ripping out my ears so the screams that I had caused people to sing over the years can rest. Someone needs to stop this catalyst... but you're alone Sasuke. No one is there. Everyone hates you.

I didn't mean to kill you, brother. I thought it was what you wanted. It WAS what you wanted! But did you not expect me to feel guilt and anguish after I found out the truth? Itachi... I need you. What am I supposed to do in a world like this? A world that knows and has seen how broken I am. A world that has broken me.

No light. No, there's no more light. I turn to my side, involuntarily as my stomach swims more violently. My reflexes spring my mouth open as the flaming poison is shot up through me, scratching my throat and littering the ground.

I sweat feverishly as the vomit continues to push its way out of me. My stomach still pulses even though there is nothing left inside. I am empty. With no point. No reason to live. I run my hands through my hair.

No one would be upset if I did it. If I left this world. No one is even here for me anymore. Itachi is dead. My clan is at me. Naruto grew up and got a family, he doesn't have time for me...

Sasuke, the boy prodigy... now sitting in his own spew. I pant as the images taunt me. My mother and father. They love me. They want me. No one here wants me, no one here needs me.

My eyes scatter around the room, looking for something, maybe there was someone there... Someone to save me. Someone who needed me. I breathe in and out, in ill attempt to steady my emotion. There was no one, through my crusted eyes I don't see one person. Not one person who can penetrate my darkness. Tonight was the night. I was going to do it tonight. I shake as my eyes spot it. Perhaps it isn't there... or is it? I blink tightly as my head wraps around the thought.

Real. Not real?

No, I grab the sharp metal from the counter. I run my finger along the blade, still adorned with fish guts. I prick my finger on the end and a smile of relief creeps to my face. The darkness cheers me on with stilling. I shakily take hold of the knife and come to my resolve. How many times now, have you come to this resolve.

"Sasuke!"

Yes, you've come to this resolve a lot. The world no longer needs you. You can use all your powers to save the ungrateful sods, but in the end they will still hate you. They will still laugh at you... and despise you.

"Sasuke!"

Despise you for being a human. For not being god-like and flawless like them. For feeling emotions and basing your actions upon them. Yes, hate me because I am human. Because I am only a child.

"SASUKE!"

The loud voice startles me, and I drop the knife in fear. The noise causes the darkness around me to shatter and reveal a different world around me. My eyes feel heavy and they droop down into their heavy, sagging bags. A wave of tiredness overcomes me.

Did I do it this time? I look down and find the knife swimming in a hideous pink goo. No. I didn't do it. I was still alive. But what for?

A hand touches my face. I turn to find a shocked, heaving Hinata. Her panting sounds loudly as tears roll down her face and onto the bones of her nose, down to her lips, and off the chin. Her eyes stare at me, strained in pain.

"Oh thank god!" She chokes out, as she pulls her arms around me. She holds me tightly. The interaction shocks me and I look down at the girl's back in astonishment. I had never been touched like this... by someone... in...

I watch as my hands do something I would never command them to do. They hesitantly wrap themselves around the girl's back. All the thoughts from this evening decide to ram themselves back into my head at this moment.

I sigh in pain. Hinata had just seen me at my worse. Why did she even stop me? Why did she care so much?

We stay wrapped together with each other for a while. Wrapped together in my shitty apartment, on the floor decorated with vomit and fish guts. No one would do this for me... As much as I would hate to admit it, her embrace...

After a moment or two more, she pulls away, looking at me in the eye. Her lip still quivers. The hurt I must have caused this poor girl. I shake my head. I am sorry Hinata.

"I am sorry, you had to see that... I just..."

"I've been there too."

The words surprise me.

"Engulfed in darkness? No way out but that knife...? I've always stopped myself. But no one wants me Sasuke. I can read it on your face, exactly what you feel. The one man I had been trying to please my entire life is living with another girl. He doesn't even see me! I am only a friend and that's all I will ever be! How many years had I followed that silly crush? And then to have my father and my entire clan shut me out... they think it was my... because of my love..." Her nose sniffles and her words become mushed.

I grab her hand worriedly. This time it is my mind commanding it to do so. I've never even thought about... consoling someone else. And I doubt I'd be that good. But she... she was just like me, in a way.

"Hinata..." I let out a soft laugh, "I think we've just shown each other more of ourselves right now, then we ever had with another person. You always seem so quiet and gentle... but, don't let what people say about you get you down. You're strong, I've seen you fight a few times... as for Naruto -"

"Ah! How do you know it's Naruto?!" She hides her face in her arms and wipes the last of her tears.

"Everyone knows..."

She shakes her head and comes out from her shell of arms, "Wel... I-I... But don't be a hypocrite. If I am not supposed to take what people say seriously... why do you? Sasuke, there's a reason Naruto never gave up on you. And I saw that reason today. You're human. You're a victim."

I stare at her for a long moment. Soaking in what she had said. I'm not defenseless, not weak... but, maybe I am human. No, I know I am human, so why is everyone else so judging about it?

My lip purses and I shake my head, "Let's take you home Hinata... we've both had a..."

"I won't tell anyone," she blushes.

We help each other up and I open the door, taking a look back into the house. My eyes glance over to the mirror on the door. Is that a smile? Not a large one, just a small curve of my lips. Had I found... that person I need?

Hinata turns suddenly. I can already tell her wall has been rebuilt the second we stepped out of the house. I take my time to fix mine as well. To destroy those last few emotions.

"Sasuke, please sleep by Naruto tonight... I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine."

Her eyes drift downwards, like they always do when she's upset. I rub her shoulder a bit, in a way I never thought I would.

"I'll ask him after I get you home."

Her smile lights up from around us. She was so bright. Even in complete darkness.

We walk through the streets. She waves to a few friendly faces. I find it interesting how they react once they see me walking next to her. People always try their best to hide their emotions... but only I am the best. I can see them, shielding their eyes, opening their mouths as soon as they pass behind me. Glaring at me. I can see you all.

"It's okay..." Hinata whispers. I stare down at her once more. This small girl. She had strength... and light. She was like Naruto, but, human.

We head down the lit street, the lanterns swinging in the winter wind. The cold air was sharp as it seeped its way into you. She directs me to the left and we run smack dab into the Hyuuga clan's gates. The moon creates a beautiful shadow on the girl's pale skin.

I scold myself immediately at this thought. I hold out my arm and she pulls her hands downwards. She looks up to me, blinking silently with a hardened expression on her face.

"Today... I got a lot off my chest. Thank you, Sas-suke!"

I nod quietly. In all honesty the same had happened to me. I had revealed something I've had bottled up inside for years. No one has seen me cry... only...

"Sasuke! Make sure you go to Naruto's tonight... I'll check by tomorrow morning... and, um," she pushes her fingers together once more, "Let's be friends, okay?"

I nod politely. My feelings insides seem to be screaming. Out of joy or hate, I can't quite read it. I bid farewell to the little porcelain doll and head down the street once more.

The wind had hushed all the lanterns to a soft, nonexistent glow... just like the world without her as my light seemed to look. I shake my head. I am probably sick from all the food I had lost. I take a sharp turn and walk down the street. The few people still milling around don't hide their expressions any more.

Disgust is ridden on their faces. I stick my nose high in the air and walk past them. Outsiders. Idiots without a problem in their lives... no pain like I've had. None of them will ever understand.

But someone new had just understood today. Hinata Hyuuga... my new... friend?

I knock softly on the big red door, the Uzumaki crest staring back at me as I wait. The door swings open, revealing two pink heads. Sakura's green eyes stare at me for a moment, confused and trying to make something of my sudden appearance.

"Why are you here?" The words are sharp and bitter. Her eyebrows furrow down, as she attempts to shield the child in her arms away from me.

"What? The Godfather isn't allowed to check in on his goddaughter?" I snap back at her. She hated me. And I knew it. Funny, how I went out of my way to save her...

The little baby girl twists around in her mother's arms to babble at me. Her small tiny hands reaching for me. I lean in to the child. She had a face no one could hate, or be mad with. Naruto would have trouble with her when she grew up.

Sakura pulls the baby from my reach and walks quickly, further into the house, "He's upstairs."

Her coldness is easy to ignore. I receive the tone from most nowadays. Little does it matter to me what she thinks though...

I walk into the familiar house, my eyes scanning over the various of pictures hanging on the walls. I've studied them all before. I drift my gaze to my favorite picture. Sayuri's birth. We all gathered around the bed in the hospital.

Naruto and I had just finished an outing to the Sand Village and were about to get drunk on Saki to celebrate, perks of adulthood, when Shizune burst through the doors with the news that Sakura was in labor. Naruto dropped the bottle and bolted from the room. I slowly came to a stand and followed after them.

I was in no rush to see anyone except Naruto at the time. I made my way to the hospital, pushing the doors open in a lackluster manner. My mood had been suffering terribly at the time. I was directed to the hallway and stood there for a moment as I heard a familiar scream.

My feet moved before I did. Sakura was screaming in pain. I had hurt her many a time, but I was not about to let it happen anymore. I barged through the doors, only to find Sakura screaming into Naruto's shoulder with her legs spread a part.

Naruto winked at me, and made a sassy comment about me being a bit too late. I stayed at that bedside the whole night and into the morning with Naruto. I don't know what was planting me there. I didn't particularly like Sakura... I guess I was just there for Naruto's sake.

I was ready to give up by the time the twelfth hour rang. I was tired, my eyes drooped from my face. Sakura and Naruto were done too.

"Get out of me already!" She yelled. Her pink hair was matted to her sweaty face, her anger imminent from her aura. Naruto did his best to calm her. I did what I was best at, I sat and watched. Slowly the room started to still. Shizune whipped her forehead a quick moment and slid something quickly into a towel, handing it off to Tsunade in a breeze.

And then everyone heard it, the muffled cries of a newborn baby. That high pitched gurgling. I had never heard that sound before, I knew what to expect... but that sound, just that alone, a sound from something so pure and new. It lit up my heart.

Kakashi waltzed it at just the right moment. Naruto and Sakura angrily bashed him for missing the worse of it. He commented some lame excuse about being lost of the way of life. I couldn't help but laugh though. I was in a wonderful mood.

Behind Kakashi stood someone else. I guess I shouldn't be surprised now, but at the time I made nothing of it. Hinata was there with a fresh basket of flowers and fruit. She smiled to Naruto and handed the basket to Sakura who thanked her for everything.

Tsunade came back with the cleaned baby and handed it to the mother. But then she pulled something from out of her chest and threw it at Shizune. She grabbed Kakashi, yanking him in, who in return pulled me in closer to Sakura. She yelled for us all to smile. And we did as the camera flashed.

It was after that moment I decided to leave. Naruto stopped me a quick moment, we had already talked about it on the trip back from our mission... but he asked me again about it there. He wanted me to be his daughter's godfather. To be her protector. I agreed in a heartbeat. I will never stop owing Naruto.

I stroked the baby's pink hair and said my goodbyes. I took one last look to the room. When I remember it clearly like this, I think I saw something in Hinata's eyes... a twinkle. I thought it was just from seeing a newborn... but really, I guess it was just her seeing her last dream of being with Naruto being crushed. And yet she stood by their side. Unphased that her purpose in life had been cut short. She stood right next to the very woman who had killed everything she lived for. And she did it with a smile.

We were alike... oh, how many ways were we alike Hinata Hyuuga? A picture of her and Naruto smiling together sits beneath the one of all of us together. I can see the pain she feels. But why do I care? Maybe... well, why does she care about my pain?

I trudge my way up the stairs and into the study. The house was so much larger then what Naruto had grown up in. Laughter would soon fill these halls, with their new daughter. Good for him. I make a quick knock on the door and let myself in.

Naruto swirls around in his chair with a fake pair of glasses and a serious face, "Sakura my dear... this book on Demon Foxes is quite intriguing."

"Shut up dobe," I comment as I take a seat in front of his desk.

Naruto removes the glasses and places the book down. I take a quick glance at what he was reading, 'Makeout Paradise.' I shudder to think of what use Naruto was thinking about using on Sakura from that book. Boy had we grown.

"Yea, that'll really impress Sakura..."

Naruto pouts at me, "It wasn't for you," he looks me over carefully, "What's up Sasuke?"

...

_Tell me your thoughts! I am really excited to further this and get to the juicy bits. ;)_


	2. Update

Hey guys!

I am really happy so many of you are enjoying my stories! It makes me really happy to get such supporting reviews from you all.

Unfortunately, I must admit I have been distracted from my writing. To those who don't know, I am currently an exchange student from the US, studying abroad in Germany. Speaking German 24/7 and going to German school everyday has been rough. And now I am in my last few weeks as my time slowly comes to an end.

I can assure you, that when I am back in the US I will get right back to my writing. I think it's only fair that I admit my stress and come back to the stories in a month or so... That way I'm not stressed out, and you guys get the writing you deserve - you don't want the crap I write when I need to get it out quickly! )

As always, I love you and really do appreciate your support. I feel bad about not updating you on my current status earlier. All the stories are planned out and have endings ready - they just need to be written! Aaannnd, I will totally churn them out!

You can think of this as a little preview... a summer preview for Senjus Vs Uchihas and Sasukes seducing Hinatas... and maybe... just maybe... we can write that special Chunin Exams sequel!

~Stay classy everyone! And look in your emails for the next stories coming to you soon in theate- I mean )


End file.
